


Pent Up

by orphan_account



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Butchercup, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Smut, butch and bc are alone and just get handsy, greens - Freeform, its a quarantine fic bby, kinda smut, spicy scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quarantine hits and the couple spends a few months stuck inside with a lot of pent up energy. Def some spicy/smutty scenes
Relationships: Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Pent Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grace_at_times](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_at_times/gifts).



> Another commission done! Thank you again for showing me all of this love and support <3

Day 1

By the time he had gotten back to his apartment he shared with Buttercup, the word of the mandatory quarantine had spread. It all had started when a monster had attacked and instead of it dying off on the sidewalk and the fight being over with, its body had released a toxic acid that shut down Townsville.

Tha mayor had announced that morning that a mandatory lockdown was to be put in place, meaning that the puffs and ruffs were included. Luckily Blossom sorted out any concern before the mayor's office had turned into a war zone of pouting puffs and rioting ruffs. They wanted to fight and help the city but even their superhuman powers couldn’t withstand what was floating in the air and they had been pushed into the quarantine just like the others.

Butch being Butch, decided that he might as well get his stuff from the gym so that nothing gets taken and even considered filming some training videos for some of his clients.

He kicked off his shoes and dropped his gym bag by the door. Buttercup was busy making something in the kitchen as he came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist.

“Sup babe.” He kissed her neck. “Whatcha making?” He looked to see some rice being stirred.

“Rice and chicken. I went to the store today to stock up and I have a feeling our diets are gonna be ruined from this lock down.” She complained.

“Eh don’t sweat it. All people gotta do is stay inside, how hard can that be?” He shrugged and moved his hand under her shirt, his fingers circling her hips.

She made a small humming noise before lifting the pot to check on the rice pilaf, the steam swirling into the air. She stirred it before scooping some out on a spoon and turning to let him taste it.

“Oh fuck thats good.” He said mid chew making her roll her eyes and elbow him slightly.

“I need to check the chicken.” She stated but he stayed behind her, his head resting on her shoulder.

“I know but I missed you.” He cooed in her ear. “And since we are gonna be trapped here, I’m hungry for something else.” He whispered as his hand dipped slightly into her pants.

Buttercup turned, a clear blush on her face but she hid it with annoyance and slapped at his hand. “If you want any of this.” She gestured to herself. “You need to go shower and eat. You smell like a wet dog and its not cute”

He narrowed his eyes as he dramatically rubbed his, not hurt, hand and stomped his foot. “That's a low blow Butters.” He pointed at her. She gracefully stuck her tongue out at him. “Fine, but after dinner, your ass is mine.”

She pushed him out of the kitchen and returned to the oven. “Yeah, yeah.” She heard the shower start up a minute later as she pulled the chicken out.”This is gonna be a long week.” She sighed with a small smile.

\---

Day 5

“Ugh Blossom! For the last time I don’t want to do that interview.” Buttercup complained as her pink eyed sister stared at her with unamusement.

“It’s funny how you think you have a choice.” Blossom said as she went back to filing her nails. “Just answer the questions and get over it. You don’t even have to put on pants for all I care and this is just to keep the press down and the people calm.”

Buttercup groaned again before finally agreeing. “Fine but once this shit is over, no interviews for a month.” She demanded and didn’t miss the way those rose irises rolled.

“Bye Buttercup.” Blossom said sweetly before hanging up their facetime and Buttercup scoffed.

“Stupid interviews.” She groaned as she opened up the giant email sent from the press. “At least I don’t have to talk to anyone.” She muttered to herself.

The only good thing to come out of this interview, was the fact that she could sit in the comfort of her bed and just film herself asking the questions. No fancy dress or pantsuit, no flashing lights and especially no creepy reporter who forgets that she could crush him with her pinky if she desired.

The window showed that the sun was still high in the sky and that there was plenty of light to film right now. She got up and grabbed the camera and tripod her sister so kindly sent her and began to set it up.

“Alright, won’t be too bad.” She shrugged and printed out the list of questions she was asked to answer. “These are all garbage.” She complained as she read them over. The thing about interviews was that most asked the same question if it was just about them and not a fight that had just taken place.

She sat in the middle of her bed and fixed the sheets to make it seem somewhat presentable. Fluffing the pillows and throwing a loose sock onto the floor, she deemed it good enough. No one needed to know what her room looked like anyways.

“Oh shit. Filming a sex tape without me? Not cool.” Butch said as he came into their bedroom with a box in his hands.

She threw a pillow at his face that he barely missed. “No you pervert, I’m doing an interview.”

He jumped onto the bed, head resting on the pillow in her lap. “What a shame, I think I prefer the tape instead.”

She snorted. “Honestly, me too.” She saw the way his eyes widened and that smirk bounce on his face. “No, absolutely not.” She tapped his nose and looked at the box still in his hands. “What’s that?”

He held it up, shaking it slightly. “Well the mayor said we could go outside for necessities but only if people wear a mask.”

“How many did you buy?” She glared.

He smiled wide and batted his eyelashes. “Only ten.” And he was met with a sigh.

“Ten? Butch, you only need like one.” She shook her head and grabbed the box before opening it.

He sat up with a shrug. “You never know what’s gonna look good, or what size.” He grabbed a dark green one. “See? This one has dinosaurs.”

She stiffed her laugh. “You’re like a child.” She looked at the others. There was one with sharks, another matching dinosaur one. A few plain black ones but her eyes narrowed as she picked up a light green one. “You bought one with my name on it?” She frowned. It was her signature green with her name across it and a small icon of a heart.

“It’s cute!” He took it from her and placed it on his face. “And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t support my girl?” He wagged his eyebrows up and down.

She leaned forward with a smile. “Oh yeah, you better make sure everyone knows.” She winked before pulling at his mask, making the elastic snap back against his skin.

“OW!” He rubbed his cheek and tackled her to the bed. He hovered over her, ditching the mask so he could kiss her neck. “You little tease.”

Her thumb came to his cheek as she closed the distance. “Yeah, but you like it.” She mumbled before kissing him.

He groaned against her lips as his hands went to her hair, tugging slightly. “So, are we gonna film that tape?” He smirked.

“No!”

\---

Day 12

She noticed the slight bounce to his leg as he made coffee and how he seemed to get more and more distracted as the hours passed. By the time noon arrived, Butch had his leg twitching and becoming more and more on edge as if all the energy in his system was about to explode.

Buttercup knew he was a creature of habit. He liked his set routines and knowing what to do. By now he would have come back from his workout before smothering her with kisses as she tried to pry herself away from his sweaty arms. Instead she found him sitting on the couch that sat underneath their window. His legs were propped up and the book he was reading hadn’t had a page turned in a handful of minutes.

His eyes kept scanning the words but never taking them in. Silence never sat well with him and she preferred the loud and rambunctious guy over this any day.

She walked over and sat down close to his feet. He didn’t pick up his head until she placed her hand on the book. “Butch? You okay?” She asked.

He toyed with his lip ring, a nervous trait he picked up since he got the thing last year. “Yeah.” He said and she knew he was trying to convince them both.

Her eyebrow went up. “You okay? You seem...antsy, to say the least.”

He went into thought, the gears turning into his head as he looked out the window. “I dunno.” He sighed. “I’m not bored but it's weird just...sitting. Can’t even go for a fucking run and I have all this energy thats just staying here.”

She nodded in agreement. It sucked being forced to stay in the same spot. It had only been about two weeks and yet it felt like eons since she breathed fresh air. Even villains and crime rates had gone down, so they couldn’t escape to fight some bad guys.

She smiled to herself as she began to think of ways to help him out. A thought came to mind and soon she had tossed the book to the table and spread his knees, allowing her room to crawl until she was settled on his lap. It wasn’t rare for her to initiate anything physical between them, but he was usually the one to get the mood started. She caught the way his interest peaked up, that boyish smile and slight dilation of his pupils made her even more bold as she threw her arms around his neck.

“Maybe you just need to find a use for that energy.” She whispered as she moved her hips in a dangerously fashion.

A groan came from his lips as his hands darted to her sides, caging her and a silent beg to keep going. She leaned down and grabbed his chin, tilting it up and kissing him harshly. Her tongue darted across his lip as he parted his lips to let her do as she pleased.

He leaned off the couch to get closer, his hands roaming underneath her shirt, that happened to be an old band tee of his. She loved the way his hands made chills run up her spine in pleasure as she arched her back and exposed her neck to let him press kisses along there.

Her hands tangled in his hair and she thought it needed a cut before but now, she wasn’t too sure. His hands were cold as they went under her shirt right as he kissed her again.

“No bra?” He said against her lips as he gave a slight squeeze to her breast, drawing out a sound from her throat.

“No point anymore.” She responded as one of her hands traveled to the band of his sweats.

Her wrist was caught by him and he moved it above her head, reposting them so now her back was flush with the couch. He thrusted against her hips and pinned her other hand with the other one.

“Let me touch.” She slightly whined but he chuckled and left her hands to remove his shirt and her shorts.

“Easy kitten.” He tapped the tip of her nose as he leaned over her to get to the side table.

“You do not keep stuff in there.” She said dumbfounded as he came back with a silver wrapper.

“Better believe it, babe.” He winked and set the item aside. “But first, we feast.” He smiled wickedly and she had all of three seconds to process his words before she felt a sinful pleasure coming from below.

Her hand adsentmindlesly flew to his hair, twisting it as a moan escaped breathlessly. His tongue hadn’t even breached what was behind the cloth and yet her mind was already spinning.

“Butch.” She moaned without a care, thankful that they lived alone.

He hummed before using his teeth and she felt the cool air hit as her underwear was thrown to the floor. A slight embarrassment from her position caused her to clench her thighs but his hands came to stop them. “Aww don’t be shy, kitten. You know I love to see you like this.” His voice was smooth and deep and she knew that she could come undone just to the sound of his voice.

He hovered back towards her lips, kissing her gently as his finger took a lingering swipe at her core. She bit down slightly from the impact, her body shaking as he took control and laughed against her.

Their lips pulled apart and she craved their attention again until her back became arched with one of her legs thrown blissfully over his shoulder. His mouth took to her center, lapping expertly and causing her to pant. Her thighs squeezed around him and one of his hands came to the outside to press them together further, she knew how much he loved her thighs and he took a pause from enjoying his time to kiss her inner thigh and nip at it.

He quickened up his pace, her other leg now joining the other one as he moved forward practically bending her in half as he dove deeper. Her heart was racing faster and she couldn’t hear anything except for the vast amount of moans coming from her. Butch snaked one of his hands up, ducking under her shirt to pinch at her nipple, another blissful sound coming from her.

All of a sudden she felt the build up. The warm feeling pooling in her stomach and she knew that she was close to her climax. His tongue had no intention of slowing down and she thanked the lucky stars that he was blessed with the talent to take her to the edge so quickly.

“Babe-” She moaned louder than intended. There was no room for embarrassment any more and he loved the breathness of her voice as she got to her releases. “I-Im gonna-” She tried to open her legs and even use her hand to get up but instead both of his palms pressed down on her thighs, caging him in as she screamed to the heavens, back arching and stars spinning.

Her pants were loud as her legs shook as her orgasm washed over her. She threw an arm over her eyes as the high was coming down and it was only then when she realized he was still there. The warm pleasure had started to die as he picked his head up, taking the back of his hand and wiping his mouth that held the biggest grin he sported in a while.

She finally looked up and he winked at her. His body coming over on hers to kiss her gently.

“Enjoy yourself much?” He chuckled as he kissed her cheek. “You always do so well when I’m having a good time. Love those thighs.” He praised as he lightly smacked her below her hips.

Her cheeks flushed red and she was still trying to catch her breath. “Don’t think we are done yet.” She smirked as she crushed their lips together again. She hooked her leg under his before flipping them over. “I’m already ready.” She loomed over him and his eyes widened as his sweats were being pulled off.

He nodded with excitement as she grabbed the small silver packet. She giggled as she ran her finger through his hair, the normal spikes lost to lack of gel. A bead of sweat had formed but she didn’t care as she grinded her hips on his clothed crotch and kissed his forehead.

“See? Just as sweaty as a run.” She laughed as her teeth tore the silver.

\---

Day 23

Being on lockdown was uneventful to say the least. Sure Butch liked that he could practailly pounce on Buttercup whenever and no one could bother them or the fact that they could walk around in theri underwear without the fear of one of their friends busting through the door. He enjoyed the sitting and lounging around but work still needed to be done.

His clients had emailed him about virtual lessons and he had always hated work out videos for the sole purpose of not being able to be at the gym, but videos meant money, and that meant using the makeshift gym as his temporary office.

He laid out the mat and threw on a tank top before setting up the camera and grabbing some weights for his weight training class. He usually didn’t lift with them but for demo purposes, he would. Normally his workouts came from smashing his fists into giant mutant monsters, but for the sake of the gym, and his biceps, he would comply.

“Alright then, lets see.” He muttered to himself as he pressed record and walked to the center of the room. “Hey guys, uhhh, lock down am I right? Well just because we are stuck inside, doesn’t mean our bodies have to stop their grind. So, umm, let’s start with a warm up and then I’ll run through some basic level weights. Don’t worry, I’ll have classes for each level.” He winked before dropping to the floor for some push-ups.

By the time he finished his first set of push ups, it became clear that he was being watched. He rested into a plank position, head leaning down and looking towards his feet. He saw at the entrance of the door a pair of fuzzy green socks.

“Like what you see?” Butch laughed as he turned on his side and looked up at Buttercup who had a basket of clothes on her hip.

“Kinda.” She smirked, not bothering to hide her amusement.

The basket was dropped to the floor and before he could even get up, Buttercup was on top of him kissing him with pent up fire that had been showing a lot lately.

“What was that for?” He asked smugly as he rested on his elbows. She continued to peck his face full of kisses, humming softly.

“Because I can.” She responded.

“I haven’t gotten to the weights yet.” He laughed and it turned into a groan as she gave a teasing roll to her hips. He sat up, placing steady hands on her hips. “Love to continue this but the camera is rolling babe.” He pointed behind him.

“What a shame, I’ll leave you to it then.”

“W-well I didn’t say that-“

“Nope it's okay.” She ran her hand through his hair, messing it up a bit. “I got some emails to answer anyways.”

“So you just came in here to get me riled up then ditch me? That’s cold Butters. That’s cold.” He pouted but she silenced him with a quick kiss on the lips before getting up and grabbing her basket.

“Finish your videos, hot stuff.” Buttercup giggled.

Butch turned back to the camera, its red light still flashing as he let out a sigh and noticed the obvious tent in his pants. “Guess I gotta start over now.”

\---

Day 30

The afternoon sun peeked through the blinds and a heavy knocking on the front door made Buttercup wake up. She rubbed her eyes, the feeling of sleep still weighing heavily on her as she looked at the clock that was showing it was a little past noon.

Another heavy knock made her frown and she pushed Butch’s body off of her before slipping on some shorts and a shirt. “Who the fuck is here?” She complained to herself.

The knocking didn’t stop and she swung the door open.

“What?” She yelled, annoyance perfectly clear.

Blossom stood with crossed arms and a sour face. “Buttercup, do you know what time it is?”

Her green puff rolled her eyes. “Like noon. So what?”

Apparently that was not the answer Blossom was looking for. “So what?” She repeated in disbelief. “Are you well aware that the city has been cleaned up?”

“Oh shit really?” Butch’s voice came from behind. “Sup Bloss.” He said as he leaned on Buttercup's shoulder. “We can go outside?”

“Yes.” Blossom smiled. “FOR TWO WEEKS!”

The pair's eyes widened.

“T-two weeks?” Butch asked.

“I kept sending you emails and voicemails, but you never responded. Now get dressed, we have to go to city hall and you can explain why you were missing for two weeks.” Blossom turned around, fishing her phone out of her purse. “Bubbles better pick up. I don’t know why none of you can follow orders.”

The green puff and ruff locked eyes as they listened to Blossom give the same speech to Bubbles.

“Sounds like we are in big trouble.” Butch whisperd in her ear.

“Yeah but Bubbles and Boomer haven’t done anything either, so we might be good.”

Rose colored eyes glared at them. “You are absolutely not off the hook.” The phone was back into the purse and she let out a sigh. “Sorry, it’s just hard with the press on my case about every little detail.”

An idea popped into Buttercup's head. “Ya know, maybe they just need a new story.”

Blossom raised her brows. “What were you thinking?”

“Well, we weren’t gonna say anything.” She looked to Butch. “But...uh. I’m pregnant.”

“Buttercup, I’m not telling the city about a fake pregnancy to get them off my back.”

“It’s not fake Pinky.” Butch rolled his eyes.

In a moment Blossom's eyes widened. All the anger and tiredness washed away as she engulfed her sister into a hug. “That’s so wonderful! Congratulations to you two! I didn’t know you were trying?” She smiled brightly.

“Yeah me either.” Buttercup glared at Butch.

“Hey.” He raised his hands in surrender. “Takes two to tango.”

“Alright you two, calm down. Just be at city hall in an hour. Can’t believe there’s gonna be two super babies soon.” Blossom sighed. “How cute.”

Butch’s face twisted in confusion. “Uh we are only having one. Unless...Blossy? You’re preg-”

“No!” Blossom gasphed. “I’m not, but Bubbles is. Anyways, see you soon.” She smiled before turning and flying off with a bright pink streak.

The pair returned inside and shut the door.

“Do you know what this means?” Buttercup asked.

Butch laughed. “Our kid has to be cooler than Boomers?”

Buttercup shook her head. “No. Well, I mean yes, they will be.” She took his hand. “But it also means we are gonna be parents.” She smiled before leaning and kissing him slowly.

Butch wrapped his arms around her waist before looking towards the clock. “We have an hour, maybe we should celebrate.” He said and his hand traveled lower.

She hummed as he kissed her neck. “You sure?”

“Can’t get you knocked up again.” He shrugged.

“That’s true.” She giggled before jumping into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> commissions open!
> 
> Follow me: 
> 
> Tumblr/ Insta: thewritingstar


End file.
